


There Are Reasons Why Castiel Should Wear Dean's Clothing (That Only Dean Knows)  [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes the sight of Cas in his underwear. Waaaaay too much.<br/>the podfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Reasons Why Castiel Should Wear Dean's Clothing (That Only Dean Knows)  [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There Are Reasons Why Castiel Should Wear Dean's Clothing (That Only Dean Knows)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948356) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



**Title:** There Are Reasons Why Castiel Should Wear Dean's Clothing (That Only Dean Knows)  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Cas / Dean  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length:** 15:46  
**Summary:**  
Dean likes the sight of Cas in his underwear. Waaaaay too much.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/948356)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/ThereAreReasons.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZNXZJQUREN2F1Yms/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
